Hurt feels like this
by Angel of Happiness and Hope
Summary: InuKag first fic! Kagome is sick of giving Inuyasha chances when all he does is run off with Kikyo! Kagomes makes a promise and she's going to keep her word! Please R&R! My first fic!
1. Pain

Inuyasha just sat in the god tree like he did every night. He was replaying his and Kagomes fight over and over.

Flashback

_"I gave you so many chances Inuyasha except evry time you would run off with Kikyo!!!!" Kagome said tears running_

_down her cheeks. "I waited for you. I cried for you. I gave you so many chances Inuyasha!!!!! All you did was hurt me_

_emotionally, physically, and worst of all spirtually!!" Kagome said. "I HATE YOU INUYASHA!!!!!!!! I don't care if you_

_die because I will kill you myself!!" Kagome said through clenched teeth. Inuyasha just looked at her with regret. Regret_

_he caused so much pain to her, the one he truelly loved. All the time he spent with Kikyo ment not as nearly as much as _

_it does when he's with Kagome. (ahhhh!!!!) "but Kagome!! don't leave me!! I NEED you with me!! I can't live without you!!_

_You can't leave me!!" Inuyasha said as one single tear rolled down his cheek. (so romantic) " you left me about a thousand _

_times and now you want me to stay!! Inuyasha what fool do you take me for?!?!" Kagome said turning her heel the other _

_way to walk away. "Kagome You Can't Leave Me!!!!" Inuyasha said more tears rolling down his cheek. "Watch Me!!"_

_Kagome said leaving Inuyasha all alone in the forest._

End of Flashback

A single tear rolled down his cheek. 'Could I have hurt her that much?' he thought not knowing someone was watching his

every movement. He heard a russel in the tree braches. "Who's there?" he said unshealthing his Tetsusaiga. "Come out!! Now!!"

He said holding the Tetsusaiga in attack position. Suddenly someone jumped down of of the branch. "don't you remember me

Inuyasha!!!" it said holding it's head and coming out of the shadows. "It that you Kagome?" he said confused.

"Yes it is and I've come here to kill you like I promised!" Kagome said holding up her Tensidagia. (aka the strongest sword

ever made)

So what did you think? R&R!!! Please!


	2. Promises

Thanks for the reviews!!!

Katty-kat: Fine i will kill you after you complete your wonderful fic!! I feel special to know you like my story!!

hawk hunter: no I would never kill beautiful Inuyasha runs up and hugs him he's to hot!! I can not tell you what I have in store for Inuyasha and Kagome. You rule!!

Chapter 2

Promises

"Yes it is and I've came here to kill you like I promised!" Kagome said holding up her Tensidagia (the strongest sword ever made).

Inuyasha looked at her dumbfound. "I thought you were just mad when you said that." Inuyasha said still dumbfound.

"Well Inuyasha you thought wrong! If your too dumb to notice I went to Aunt Keade to learn how to control my Miko powers! That's why you didn't sense my presence in the first time. God I was just sitting there for at least 60 minutes!" Kagome said a little sarcastically.

"You mean you really want to kill me?" Inuyasha asked in the most innocent face he could muster.

"Well yes. Mostly. Do you want me to show you what I went through? Every time I would give you a chance you go run off with Kikyo! And when you came back I would be on the verge of crying! But all you cared about was Kikyo!" Kagome said sobbing.

'I think I should tell her how I feel. That she is truelly my one true love. That I could never live without her. That she keeps me alive. That she is who I would love forever until the earth collapsed under own feet. I want to tell my Kagome I love her more than I could ever love.' Inuyasha thought before going up to Kagome and letting her sob all over his harou(sp?).

"Kagome. I. Love. You. More. Than. Anyone. Could. Ever. Love. You are my one true love. You are my night and day. You are My Kagome! I will never let anyone take you away from me!" Inuyasha said holding her. Taking in her scent every second he was holding her. 'I love her scent. I love the scent of strawberries' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha. I. Love. You. Too!!!" Kagome said jumping into Inuyasha's lap. She felt safe when she there.

Please tell me if you liked!! Thank you all of my reviewers!!! R&R!!!!


	3. Melted

Thank you!!!

Yien Yun Goddes: Thanks!! you rule!!! I'm glad you like my fic!! I'm going to

make another one!!

Terri: Thanks!!! I already wrote 2 Chapters!!! This is my third one!!! I guess I

have writter's block becuase my chapter 2 is not able to read!!! But it is good!

ashely41791: Thank you!!! you rule!!! I thank you so much because this is my

first fic!!!

Katty-kat: you rule!!! I love your fics!! Update Never Before!! it's really good!!!

hawk hunter: No!! if you read chapter 2!!!! covers my mouth oops! I wasn't

soppoused to say anything! Great now i have to kidnapp you! my best reviewer!

I won't kidnapp you only if you swear on Miroku's life!!

Me: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: what do you want wench!

Me: strain vein pop out on my head SIT BOY!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!

Inuyasha: falls to the ground and goes ten feetunder(literally)

Me: say the disclaimer! or I'll say the s' word!!

Inuyasha: Fine! Angel of Darkness and Death doesn't own any Characters!

Me: but I kidnapped you!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!

Chapter 3

Melted

"Inuyasha. I. Love. You. Too." Kagome said jumping imto Inuyasha's lap. She

felt safe there.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked wearily.

" Yes. What is it?" Inuyaha said as he held Kagome while he was jumping through

Inuyasha's Forest.

"What wil happen when we complete the Shikon no Tama? Would I stay here with

you? And what about you? Are you going to become a full demon? or full human?

What about Kikyo? I know you love her more than me because she was your first

lo..." she didn't get to finish because Inuyasha turned around and kissed her.

After that beautiful kiss Inuyasha and Kagome separated from their beautiful kiss.

"Kagome. I told already told you that you were my true love. All the time I spent

with Kikyo(EVIL KIKYO!!!!) could never compare the time I spent with you! I

love you! You accepted me for me, unlike Kikyo who wanted me to turn into a

full human. The only people who accepted me for me was you and my mother.

I need you more than you could ever imagine" Inuyasha said to Kagome who

was in his lap hudling in his warmth.

"Ohh Inuyasha! I love you so much!" Kagome said right befor they shared

another beautiful kiss. Inuyasha was to drowned into the moment to notice

that Kikyo was hinding in the trees. 'So Inuyasha doesn't love me!! Then I

will have to eliminate all who stand in my way!' Kikyo thought before loading

her arrow ready to fire. 'Bye bye Kagome!!' Kikyo thought before fireing her

arrow towards Kagomes back to peirce her spinal cord.

"Awww" Kagome said as she fell to the ground. She looked at her back

only to see her blood on the ground and one of Kikyo's arrows.' this can't

be' Kagome thought. "Kagome are you all right?" Inuyasha asked over a million

times. "Inuyasha. Look at this arrow!" Kagome said giving it to Inuyasha, but his

terrifect sense of smell already knew who it was. "Kagome. That's one of Kikyo's

arrows." Inuyasha said as Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha do you know where she

is?" Kagome said unshealthing her Tensidagia. "yeah. She's over there" He

whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Thanks" Kagome said running over where Kikyo was. "Hiroko wave!!"

Kagome shouted as a powerful wave came out of the Tensidagia. Inuyasha just

stood there in amazement. Kagome hit her target. KIKYO!!! "NO!! My souls are

coming out! Inuyasha save me!" Kikyo said right before she turned into mere clay

and dirt.

Out of nowhere an arrow came headed towards Kagome's heart. It hit they're

target. Kagome fell to the ground. "NO!! KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha said crying.

Tell me if you liked!! Thanks R&R!!!


	4. Taken

Yo!!! It's Angel of Darkness and Death!!!! Here's thanks to all of my reviewers!!

Matina-san: Yeah. I know! But she was sick and tired of Inuyasha always running away with Kikyo!! Don't you think you would of gotten sick and tired of your one true love running off with some other girl!!! Think Woman! Think!!!evil arua engulf's me once agian!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! But thank you for reveiwing!!

Nickii1024: Of course Kikyo would die!! Agian! And don't worry Kagome won't die!! I sweaR on Inuyasha's Life!people gasp in disbelief! Love ya all!!

Duckyquack1025: Yes!!! Don't worry it will have to put more violence! i mean fights!shrinks away!

Tien Yun Goddes: Ok!! Don't worry! You will be able to shoot them! I will personally put you into the fic to shoot him/her!!

THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!! Review or you can just say bye bye

to my beautiful fic!!

MUCH LOVE!!

(Kagome's walks in!)

Me: Hey Kagome! Inuyasha was being bad so I sat him! Is that ok?

Kagome: Yeah sure! I do it to him all the time

Me: Since your here can you say the disclaimer for me? Please?

Kagome: Sure! Angel of Darkness and Death doesn't own any characters except

for Tien Yun Goddes is the story!

Me: Thanks!

Tien Yun Goddes Kondra (kagome's friend who kills who ever shot Kag!)

Chapter 4

Taken

_"NO!! Kagome!!!" Inuyasha said crying._

Inuyasha dried his tears because crying wouldn't stop this from happening. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and started to hop through Inuyasha's Forest.

Naraku's Palace

"Yes Master Naraku. Preistess Kikyo has been killed. Again, by another Preistess named Kagome. After Kagome desinagrated her into clay and earth. Then Kagura used her dance of th winds(or something like that) to pierce her on the heart. She didn't kill her, but merelly stunned her to faint." said one of Naraku's servents.

"Thank you" Naraku said as he pondered in his thought's. 'Maybe I'll pay that pathetic hanyou a visit' he thought before he grabbed his wolf cloak.

With Inuyasha and Gang

His destination was Keade's Hut. When got there Sango was pulling an unconciscious Miroku away(and when i say away i mean AWAY!!) from Keade's hut.

"Hey Inuyasha! Ohh my god what happened to Kagome?!?!" Sango said as she looked into what was in Inuyaha's arms.

"Kagome got hurt by Kikyo and......" Inuyasha sat down and explained everything to Sango. Suddenly Inuyasha shot his head up.

"Sango stay here with Miroku and protect Kagome" Inuyasha said as he rushed off into Inuyasha's Forest. Sango just look at him. Then she turned her head and picked up Kagome and brought her into Keade's hut.

With Inuyasha

'Where are you Naraku?' Inuyasha thought hopping through Inuyasha's Forest. He soon stopped in the middle knowing he was there. Suddenly he came face to face with one of his look alike's.

"Came out Naraku! And I mean the real one!!" Inuyasha screamed into the tree's.

'I wonder how Kagome is?' He thought.

At Keade's Village

"Thanks Sango" Kagome said to Sango.

"Your Welcome Kagome" Sango said. "Hey Kagome do you want to take a walk?" Sango asked getting up.

"Yeah sure" Kagome said getting up.

"Ok I'll meet you outside I just have to get something" Sango said. "K" Kagome said leaving the hut. 'Perfect. Just a couple of more minutes' Naraku thought as he put his hand in Kagome's bag and took out some K.O.(Knock. Out.) liquid and poured it on a cloth. (if you didn't figure out that Naraku disqused himself like Sango)

Sango and Kagome started to walk into a Forest.(not Inuyasha's Forest because he knew he was there). "Kagome?" Naraku asked(he is still disqused as sango). "Yeah. What is it?" Kagome asked. "Smell this. It smells really good." Naraku asked. "Ok" Kagome said. As soon as she was close enough he put it over her mouth. Kagome fainted right after. Naraku changed back into himself and called on his demons to carry Kagome to his palace.

At Naraku's Palace

Kagome finally woke up. "Oww. My head hurts" she said holding her head in one of her hands.

"Good. Now we can start the brainwashing process" a hissing voice came out of the shadows.

"Brainwashing???" Kagome said confused.

So did you like?!?! R&R!!!


	5. Forgetting

**Thank you all of my reviewers!!!**

**Spike'spuxrocker: **Thanks!! Thanks so much SG!!! I'm not going to hug you because it's against my religion!

**Katty-kat: **Understandable!! I had that happen to me at least 4 times. At least you reviewed!

**Tien Yun Goddes: **Stop!!! grabs tien yun goddes I told you you would be able to shoot Naraku and kill him! in this chappie! LOVE YA!!!

**Mantina-san: **Yo!! Inuyasha does not love kikyo!!!

**ashely41791: **You Rule!!!

**PD and KGIM: **Thanks!!! Amber!!! I still love ya!!!

**The other reviewers I can't remember. Thanks!!!**

**Love!!**

Tien Yun Goddes: When am I going to be in the story and kill Naraku for kidnapping Kagome! I swear I will ripp every bone of his body apart!!

Me shrinks back of fear Ok..... Any way you'll be in this chapter!! I promise!!

(Kagome walks in as Inuyasha fallows behind her)

Me and Tien Yun Goddes: Hey Kagome!! Hi Inuyasha!!

Kagome: Hey Angel of Darkness and Death! Hi Yien Yun Goddes!

Inuyasha: WHY DID YOU MAKE NARAKU KIDNAPP KAGOME?!?!

Me: Inuyasha.... Why must you be so blind when the answer is right in front of your very own eyes?

Inuyasha: What???

Me: I read that in a Fortune cookie!

(Anime fall)

Me: What??

Tien Yun Goddes: Angel of Darkness and Darkness doesn't own any characters execept me!! I'm going to kill naraku!

Spike'spuxrocker

Chapter 5

Forgetting

_"Brainwashing???" Kagome said confused._

Kagome strugged to get up, but soon found out that she was strapped to a chair. She tried to move her head, but found a wierd helmet of her head. "Good! Just perfect!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Begin the Brainwashing process" Naraku ordered. Soon there was a huge flash that startled Kagome. Soon the flash blinded Kagome, but she kept on looking into the light. Soon the flash dispursed and the process was finished.

"Good. It worked perfectally!" Narku said coming into the light. Naraku walked up to Kagome and unbuckled the straps. "Stand up" Naraku ordered. Kagome suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to give you a new project to work on Kagome. Killing Inuyasha" Naraku said.

"Yes Naraku" Kagome said.

With Inu and gang

"Sango. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku took her" Sango said trying to remember what happened.

"What!! How?" Inuyasha asked worried. Worried that something wrong would happen to Kagome.

"Naraku tricked Kagome into thinking he was me. And he must have knocked her out or something like that" Sango said as Miroku woke up.

"Why hello beautiful" Miroku said in a flirtatious voice.

"Hello Miroku...." Sango said before she felt something on her butt.

Smack.

"Hentia!!!" Sango screamed.

"But Sango. There really was a bug on your butt and I merelly wanted to get it off" Miroku said rubbing his right cheek.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku kidnapped her for some wierd reason" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Well then we must find her" Miroku said grabbing his staff.

"Yeah. We could look for her" Sango said grabbing her bone(boomarang).

"Ok. Lets go before we can't get her back" Inuyasha said jumping out of the god tree.

Back with Naraku and Kagome

"We must practice every day for a whole month" Naraku said grabbing a sword, bows and arrows, and a dagger.

"Yes master, but you do not need to teach me how to use the sword. For I already own the Tensidagia. I already have mastered my Miko powers" Kagome said revieling the Tensidagia.

"Very good. You have saved me time by learning how to the use the sword." Naraku said unshealthing his sword. "Lets see what you can do" Naraku said attacking Kagome. But Kagome grabbed it with her hand and flung it aside.

"Please Naraku! My sword is the strongest sword ever made! I have mastered powers you wouldn't imagine possible" Kagome said.

"Ohhh Really?" Naraku asked.

"Really" Kagome said.

"Now that you've seen my true power let me kill this pathetic hanyou you call Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Fine" Naraku said.

"I will take me leave" Kagome said walking out of Naraku's Palace.

Suddenly a misterious figure appeared behind Naraku.

The misterious person used her sword to pierce Naraku's heart. Naraku soon fell to the ground as blood freely flowed out of his wound.

"Die Naraku. For capturing Kagome" The misterious person said. Kagome never left, but watched her kill Naraku.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked walking towards her.

" My name is Kondra. I'm here to slay him for torchering my villagers and for capturing you" Kondra said.

"Thank you" Kagome said.

With Inu and Gang

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked as he studied his sorroundings.

"Hear what....." Sango said before something fell right infront of Inuyasha.

"Are you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Depends on who wants to know?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"I want to know. Do you have a problem?" Kagome spat back.

" Yes" Inuyasha said.

"Good. Finally I have found you" Kagome said.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I Inuyasha am your worst nightmare" Kagome said coming into the light.

"Kagome???" Inuyasha said in disbelief.

" Yes me Kagome am here to kill you" Kagome said unshealthing the Tensidagia.

Did you Like!!!! R&R


	6. An Ally or A Fiend

**Thanks to all reviewers at end of chapter because I saved it to my computer except when I opened it up it was all messed up so I'm in a Hurry!! Thanks For Being So Patient!**

**Chapter 6**

**An Ally or A Fiend**

_"Yes I Kagome am here to kill you" Kagome said unshealthing the Tensidagia._

"Wha..." Inuyasha didn't finish because Kagome used her hand to go through his body as if it were play dough. Kagome pulled out her hand only to see the blood of her worst enemy. She saw it with great pleasure as if she herself had enjoyed it very much. Inuyasha fell on his knees as the blood from his wound kept pouring out in liters. Inuyasha just sat there grief strucken. Not able to breath, it hurt too much. All he did was gasp for air, but it never came.

"Kagome. What did you do?" a worried Sango asked as she lifted herself up.

"I merely want to eliminate Inuyasha. Is there a problem?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Yes! There is! Hiriko" Sango said as she flew her bone towards Kagome. But Kagome had a trick up her sleve. When the bone came in rage she went up to it and grabbed it. "Hurko" Kagome said as she flew the bone with force stronger than Sango could ever force into Hiriko. Sango lost in her thoughts didn't see the bone coming at her. Miroku luckly did see this and got up and rescued Sango from her demise.

"Thanks Miroku..." Sango said before she felt something on her butt.

Smack

"HENTIA!!!!" Sango screamed as she walked away.

"God he's still a Hentia" Kagome said to herself.

"Tell Inuyasha when he wakes up or if he doesn't still tell him I'm giving him two days to recover. And for a Hanyou that would be more than enough time.

Inuyasha herd this but didn't say. 'If this is her just fooling around I wonder what her true power is when she's serious' Inuyasha thought before going to sleep.

With Kagome

"Hello Kondra" Kagome said lowering her concintration path.

"Hello Kagome. You know that the brainwashing process never really got to finish because your Miko powers destroyed it a litte afterwards. You will regain your memories in a matter of days" Kondra said.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked couriously.

"I just do" Kondra spat back not wanting to talk about this.

"You have to keep away from Inuyasha for he will bring back your memories. The real you is locked up inside fighting to be free. Your memories will flood back to you when your fighting Inuyasha when your weak" Kondra said.

"I promised him a duel to the death and thats what he'll get!" Kagome screamed.

"Speak of the devil. Here he comes now" Kagome said.

"Your memories will come back to you. I have to make you remember or else you'll do it again" Kondra said. "Sdreaythfeph thyegaqg hyersatsph NADPHETHFEG!!!" Kondra said as a bright light came about. It went straight to Kagome's head. I a matter of minutes memories flooded back to her. Memories about Inuyasha and her sitting on a hill ad watching the sun go down. Memories of Inuyasha running off with Kikyo. Kikyo deing. Being tricked by Naraku. Kissing Inuyasha. And more memories flooded back to her. After the light dispursed the old Kagome was back. When Inuyasha arrived she ran to him and hugged her.

"What?" Inuyasha said as Kagome hugged him. Kagome burst into tears when she finished hugging him. "Naraku kidnapped me....." Kagome told Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku the whole story.

"I swear I'll kill him for taking Kagome away" Inuyasha said.

"No need. Kondra killed him" Kagome said.

"Where is she any way?" Kagome said as she looked around.

With Kondra

"Finally. My grandfather will live again. I came back in time to stop Grandma from killing Grandpa and to stop Naraku from terrorizing my parents and villiagers" Kondra said as she left for the future. She thought that it was over, but it was just begining.

The End (or is it)(dun dun dun)

Okay here's thanks to:

Spike'spuxrocker

PD and KGIM

Tien Yun Goddes

I' m Me

ashely41791

R&R!!!! Tell if you liked it!


End file.
